


The Martyrs

by seraf



Series: And then there was war [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dean Says Yes, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Heaven, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sam Says Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Heaven is a mess at this point. Hell, it can even be more of a mess than Earth, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martyrs

As it was on Earth, so it was on Heaven, it appeared.

Or maybe it was the other way around. Ash didn't care; he was working on figuring out how the angels worked, not what their philosophy was. Because if he knew what they could and couldn't do, he could get around more easily, stay... well, not  _alive,_ that would be oxymoronic, but perhaps unsmote? Away from Intelligence?

Heaven didn't even look like it had anymore; the illusion of the Roadhouse had lasted about a month into the thrown Apocalypse, and then something had happened in the Garden. That was all he knew now from the scanned angel radio- not used so much anymore. What use was it when the other side could hear you, too?

No, now Heaven- all it took were a few well-placed runes, and a bit of squinting, and you could see it like it was- a bunch of souls in their own bubbles, floating around in the Axis Mundi, all connected with threads of that white-bue Grace stuff.

It gave one a bit of a headache- when Ash showed the hunters that were even interested, they all quickly turned their heads away. He actually preferred it than the screenshot view they got now, usually keeping one eye on their metaphysical surroundings.

 If you didn't decide to look out, everything had returned to something that looked like a screenshot- picturesque green rolling hills. It didn't matter whose heaven you visited, everyone's looked exactly the same. 

Which was exactly why Ash was so curious as to what had happened in the Garden. Had the angels somehow run out of juice? Had Joshua been killed?

The angels weren't very helpful, and the few times he had extended out of their heavily warded Heaven, he had nearly been dragged out- who knows to where, Michael or Naomi or one of the lesser angels who ran over at intelligence.

Which was the cause for their discussion today, the four of them.

"They caught one of Lucifer's pigeons today." he stated, sitting crosslegged on the grass in an area a bit separated from the larger collective groups of hunters, Jo, Ellen, and Pamela looking at him with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. He turned the computer around on his lap, using his arm to shield it from the illusion of sunlight for the other three. "Intelligence is gonna have their hands full."

"And what do you suggest we do with this?" Ellen asked, squinting at the screen covered in Enochian and runes and messy diagrams of fractals, her mouth a hard line.

Pamela quirked an eyebrow. "Nice one, Ash. He figured it out," she stated to the others.

Ash shut the computer in his lap. "Dude, I mean it. We could get into the Garden, see what exactly happened a month ago when shit hit the fan." He was the only one who looked excited about the prospect, besides maybe Jo. Pamela had a typical half-smirk on, and Ellen just looked resigned. She turned to Jo.

"You aren't coming." she told Jo. Ash half raised a hand to stand up for the younger Harvelle at that, but immediately dropped it at the look he received. "I trust you, Ash, but you aren't going, Jo."

Jo apparently didn't seem so keen on the idea, raising her voice in indignance. Ellen was about to snap back, when Pamela cut in. "Ellen, we're gonna take her, or she'll end up following us, because she's stubborn like that. Come on." She looked at Jo. "And you, stop being so goddamn willing to jump into a fight, you're already dead."

Jo stared at the other three. "It's my business too! I don't want to be stuck here, not knowing what's happened, or what is happening, forever."

"Jo, no." Ellen said, and she gave Pamela a betrayed look. "She isn't going. If you have to stay here and be sure of that-" 

"Ellen and I'll go. I know how to get there, and Ellen can handle blade work." He gave Jo an apologetic half smile. "Maybe next time."

"Right." Ellen stated, ignoring Jo's protests, all business now they knew they were doing something. "What's the plan, Ash?"

He turned his computer back to himself. "You know, I wish I could just say 'Follow the Road'..."

 

* * *

to be continued.

 

 

 


End file.
